The Vortex
The Vortex could be described as a merry roller coaster: it has its ups and downs, and the occasional bumps here and there (usually trolls). We are like a family at times…albeit an odd one and slightly crazy in the head, we still stick up for each other, are there for one another, and just chill the rest of the time. The room used to be far worse in times of old: a festering troll pit of horror, death and decay until the light of the newcoming regulars shone upon this room. They were JTtheGhost, Enragedfish, Varyx, and azurebalmung among many others, but unfortunately many of our founding fathers quit kongregate or defected to another room due to Azure’s absence at the hands of his megalomaniac mother. Nonetheless, he is back now as the new room owner, and a new moderator has appeared as well: Cryptosporidian. Below are some of the innumerable facets of this room, from user profiles to funny quotes. Enjoy! Regulars The men, women, boys and girls who are listed below are the steadfast, reliable members of our community, in The Vortex for countless hours, gaming, chatting, working, partying, or eating Carrot Cake. Without them this room would be a much different place, but each of their unique aspects is a thread in the quilt of The Vortex, and here we recognize them: Agent_86 :86 is THE biggest fan of the series “Get Smart” in all of the lands of Kongregate, and the fact that he has seen every episode created is only a testament for his love of the show. From the humble city jungle of Los Angeles (humble? *Forced laugh*) Agent 86 isn’t afraid of wearing his heart on his sleeve. He brings his cool yet ossified attitude to Kongregate, as he is very tough on noobs, yet is often criticized for doing so. He can be very defensive and even combative at times, yet he is also the first one to laugh at a joke. He’s usually here in The Vortex mid-day or late nite (Pacific Time), so stop by! Azurebalmung :One Dude. One Passion. One Desire. He mods like a professional and fears nothing (Ahahaha). Azure is the resident room master-dominatrix-gamesage-dudeguy here in the vortex, and has owned it since February. For an entire year he has been here, and his hours are long too (to say the least). Usually on for longer than he should be…around 7 in the morning to 10 at night in CST...so if you’ve got any questions as far as tips go (nothing that you could easily google for, mind you), fire away. He’ll give you some epic advice that will rock dah house :p Chadworthy :Chad is a determined gamer who hangs out in The Vortex, and only in The Vortex (loyalty for the win!). On occasion one will enter the room and find him spending days on end in gaming mode, striving to get the newest badges. ‘Tis monotonous, and he couldn’t complete it all without his friendly friends in The Vortex! It’s a wonderful room, especially in his opinion, with awesome people (Supersmash is mah gaming buddeh), and thank goodness Azure is there in those few cases when he needs to brandish his banhammah! Everyone, including our other resident mods, all keep the room in order if he ever IS offline (real rare, believe it or not), and in the end it all works out. Chad has been gaming with The Vortex as his chat room for about a year and a half, and will continue his loyalty for years to come. On a more personal note, he also enjoys ballroom dancing, and practices the devious art of keeping his neighbors up into the wee hours of the night by playing rad tunes on his drum set :p. Cryptosporidian :I think, therefore I am, and yet the Crypto you think you know is shrouded in mystery, a true enigma who no one has solved. The information is sparse, and tightly guarded, but such obscurity takes nothing away from amiability and friendliness, which I dare think I hold in abundance. In all honesty I surround myself only with my closest friends, but reach out to most anyone who needs me, for well-directed charity is as much of a virtue as anything else. Moving on, a quick look at the Cryptimeline. my first home on Kongregate was Zero Axis, the room I was “born” into. For five months I had resided there, but eventually was driven out by a host of rancorous and bitter people. Seeking refuge in the Chill Lounge for two weeks, similar folk drove me out of there (not to discount many great people from these rooms with whom I still am friendly with) and into the Vortex, which I have made into my home, and for four months I’ve been swirling around in the wormholes of friends, trolls, drama, intellectuality, and bliss that riddle it. In these situations the multiplicity of myself shows. Depending on but not exclusive to the situation I’m happy to engage in conversations ranging from mindless to humorous to serious to cognitive, but of course that doesn’t mean only talking, for listening is certainly imperative to conversation and enhances it greatly. As a result in talking with me you’ll experience a mix of the two, hopefully balanced enough, and from these conversations I’d hope that you gather positive things about my nature. Nonetheless I’m seen in different lights and given different tags, most of which are true. You might see me as the Link Master with epic linkin’ skillage, the moderator who’s relaxed and carefree, maybe the moderator who’s serious. You could see in this node of a community an intellectually insane workhorse, an absurdly silly fella with tons of malarkey, tomfoolery, and shenanigans up his/her sleve, or a truly caring person who stands out among all of those people who’s eyes glaze over after about 30 seconds because they have other things more important to do in their mind. Now I don’t seek to laud myself here, we all have our days and flaws, but in my case I strive to plant the seeds of greatness that will grow to maturity and far overshadow the foolishness that I might have on occasion. Now, being the psychotic Modly enforcer that I am, I brought with me some words of wisdom about unpleasant chat peoples who I tend to bop on the head. Attention seeking chat ruiners rub me the wrong way, whether they have due reason or not, and I take many measures to make sure that they do not plague my residence or adulterate the room in any way. I have discovered that they are the most palatable silenced, after being covered in a light raspberry vinegarette, then cooked at 375 degrees for twelve minutes and served with a delicious side of au graten potatoes, but that’s just my culinary opinion. Oddly enough, they are also very mathematical, for they add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention, and multiply ignorance. But I have other hobbies besides completing homework and swinging magic hammers coated with BanSauce at people. Among these are slaying DramaLlama’s, creating helpful threads and other works of text (You can view the wikipedia entry I created on The Vortex by clicking on my website), and debating. Now what else can I possibly add to this little piece to possibly try to validate my existence? ::Searches through files:: Ah, here we go! July 09, 2009. Such a beautiful, sunny summer afternoon it was. The birds were chirping, the Rhymocerous' were frolicking, and we were upon the last day of ModCollege. So vividly i remember the procession, having my shiny orange M pinned to my lapel, and the sound of the bagpipes that ended the ordeal. We had made it. Modship. Now I'm not a meaniedoodle when it comes to my Modding tendencies. I see nothing wrong with a lil' dirty joke or two or three, but when it comes to outright harassment, spam, vulgarity, and the like, I go from epic chillaxness (the state I'm in most of the time :P) to Tomfoolery-bashing troll-slayer D: In short, if you're cool, I'm cool with you, and try as hard as you can not to leave that state of coolness, please! Finally, before I leave you with some great gems I’ve accumulated from chatting over the months, I’d like to leave you with some of my advice on living. Take it or don’t, but at the least consider it. First of all constantly examine your life and strive to make yourself the best person you can be, remembering that “An unexamined life is not worth living” -Socrates. Secondly remember that you have control over your life, whatever seeds you plant for yourself will grow to maturity. You can plant the seeds of apathy and become vegetative as well as worthless; plant the seeds of overriding emotion and you shall become brutish, that is to say foolish and misled; plant the seeds of rationality and become a lauded being; or plant the seeds of true intellectuality and become great, divine, and happy in the lot of no created thing. In this you can withdraw into the center of your own unity and spirit, be made one with the transcendent, and in solitary light set yourself above all things, surpassing them all. Denninja :Inside the playful shell hides a malicious presence that will strike fear into the rotten heart of any troll, for agony will be inflicted even after the ninja's target begs for mercy. This assassin of the night has yet to be captured for investigation, further information unavailable. GHEZ119 :The Legend. It’s...it’s true! GHEZ, has arrived. You can call him that or George, his forename. The longest-standing regular in The Vortex, he is definitely an above average gamer (544 badges, 101 kongai cards, and Level 37 awesomesauce ^_^). Care to exchange ideas? GHEZ is game for anything: Sportz, Gamez, Peoplez, Eventz, even Teh babez o.0. His favorite games most often fall under the category of Strategy, but there are others he enjoys such as the Amberial series. Moreover, one of his favorite hobbies is making game guides and walkthroughs, as well as helping others hone their gaming skills, because if you’ve got a gift, he strongly thinks that you should share it :D Izdan :The village idiot has stumbled onto the stage of room-wide acclaim! Izdan, which is his nickname in real life (hence his username if you can’t put 2 and 2 together silly :P) has a penchant for yummy cookies, especially those gargantuan ones with the little candies with the different colors with the m’s and m’s, and also takes his snazzy two wheeler for tours around the neighborhood. Furthermore, he basketballz with his lil bro, and hangz around with his twin one. When it comes to the world of epic gaming, he may not be able to Pwn those in the role playing genre, but those are his favorite on kongregate, and off of it he rocks final fantasy twelve. So join the Iz-meister in the Vortex today, and he’ll give you a free ivory back-scratcher, no questions asked :D JolietJuggalo :Joliet is a beast at pretty much everything, an amazing person. He's a true Juggalo, and loves his family. Is very close friends with Cryptosporidian, they've been tight since way before he/she became a mod. Easy to get a long with, though can get pissed off. He is in high school, and is the funny kid at school. He is Jewish and is also known to sometimes say "Damn Jews", for seemingly no reason at all, however he means nothing by it. One of the freshest people on Kong. He keeps up with Naruto's manga and anime show regularly. He wears Jordans. He has been called cute on many occasions, though he doesn’t see why, he is quite the charmer, and girls just love him. He can be a dick, but thats only when provoked. Joliet is a proud stoner, he loves to get high. He isn’t an everyday smoker, just once every now and then. He has been in the psychiatric hospital not one, count em, 2 times, he has some issues, so best not fuck with him. His favorite music artists include the Insane Clown Posse, Twiztid, Blaze Ya Dead Homie, AnyBody Killa, Boondox, T.I, Jonas Brothers, Nelly, S Club 7, and Soulja Boy Tell Em. He is not gay, strictly likes women, no exceptions. Kynosaur :This smexy Kynojellyphailasaurus is a 17 year old Englander who enjoys the arts of piano, guitar, and tap dancing, as well as Flash-gaming and Rubix cubing. He was in and out of private school throughout his life, and is currently in the Accelerated Christian Education program for home education, with an aspiration to get a degree in music. What he uses it for he is not quite sure, for teaching, solo and group performances are all possibilities. On another musical note (pun intended), he listens to the music of Rhapsody of Fire, DragonForce, Issac Shephard, and and Powerglove. Kye of Kyland’s gamer instinct that he employs on Kongregate was honed at a young age by his old Sega Mega Drive and Gameboy Colour, and with his fast learning skills used Guitar Hero, Final Fantasy 12, and other games on his Playstation 2 to continue to prove his ability. Shifting gears, Teh Mighty Kye likes food, among the other things he has hinted at, and always enjoys a good hug. So game on, Kynophail, and show them Vortexians how great you are! : Omegagamr :James Bond theme music* The name’s Gamr. Omegagamr. Hailing from Florida, he was born a Vortexian and was raised in its image. He is known for his immediate acceptance of the newer users, being one of the first to add them as friends and welcome them in an effort to make the ever-growing vortex family even bigger. Furthermore, he shares with many other regulars the hatred for trolls, and is usually Cryptos right hand man, waiting to hand teh banhammah to him/her. In this light, he’s an aspiring mod, but we all know that he won’t become one for a loooooong time >_<. In a nutshell, Omegagamr is a great person, but he turns into a pumpkin (30’s slang for grumpy, all you new-age teenyboppers :P) at the slightest annoyance. In addition, he is an O.D.S.T. (A reference to the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. -Noob Dictionary) freak, watching, lurking, waiting for the game to come out. On a similar note, Omega also loves Role Play, especially free-for-all brawls, but he only has one RP character. Yup, you guessed it (Or did you o.0) (Yea, you did) (But you might not have o.0) an O.D.S.T. soldier. In humble conclusion, when not playing games on kong or chatting, Omegagamr can be found playing his 360, hanging out with friends, or taking long walks on the beach ;) : OrangeEater :Hello All. I’m happy to say that I have been on kongregate since November 11’th, and i think that that tenure professes my enjoyment of this website (The vortex has been my home since i was a lvl 2 and i have a lot of fun there too :D) I like orange, as my name might suggest, and I like to mess around with my friends in the Vortex. Though Role Play Games are undoubtedly my favorite, it turns out that I enjoy just about any kind of game as long as I am entertained. Furthermore, I don’t like mean people, but i do I like people who, like myself, mess around with one another. Stop by the vortex someday, I’m there often, and I’d be happy to meet you. Salakzar :The helpful, fine ‘ole fella from Sector Zr76, on 11’th planet from the moon of Omnor. He will assist those who need it, even his sisters, despite their annoying tendencies, and will always lend an ear to those who chat, though that ear is lent better when he is bored :p. Despite his kind and loving nature, however, he is power-hungry, so you better watch out. Some of this hunger for success is vented through is desire to be a SUPER GAMAH, and as a level twenty three Vortexian, that may show that he may indeed be an epic gamer in the making. Since March 15, 2008 Salakzar has balanced Kongregate and playing sports, his two favorite things to do, and he doesn’t plan on stopping either of them soon. : Shaunnana :Shaunnana, or Shaunna for short. Spell her name correctly, or she’ll punish you! She tend to has a favoritism to Crypto, so she doesn’t hurt him that bad. The only regular to not experience her pleasurable pain is Azure. Slight for her size, at only 5’5" and 113lbs, she’ll take anyone down with a whack of her whip. Her favorite toys are Kyblot and Denninja. She also tend to have random outbursts, so deal with it. Eventually you’ll get to love her, and whence you do you shall be punished to! <3 Skywerwolf :He is a mildly obese male, yet he has taken 3 martial arts over the years, including Tae Qwon Do (He’s good at it too :p). Also, he has Attention Deficit Disorder, and therefore is unable to focus unless there is good reason to. Nonetheless, he is expert at focusing, enjoying, and completing those things that are his interests, among which are video games, weapons, and being a furry. Furthermore, Skywerwolf practices something called energy control. At a young age he claimed to see socks floating in the air, but sadly he became the school reject for a year as a result. Thankfully, after that, almost everybody forgot it, and since he has told virtually no one about it. Finally, from time to time he will have a premonition, usually in the form of Deja Vu. Supersmash :Codename: Smah Location: Classified Rank: Pwn Skillage He is one fluid motion, dodging here and there. Oddly enough, he enjoys a noob-tastic stupidsauce troll every now and then to mess around with, but can, will, would, should, and shall participate in any intelligent convo. He enjoys ballroom dance (Take a good look at him, ladies ;-) ), same as Chadworthy, who happens to be his best friend in that ever distant place known as “the real world”. Yup, it exists, right outside that bedroom (I know, its sounds crazy, few have ever ventured forth from kongregate into it). He loves music, games, and newoM (the Wimminz, you nubz :P) Hit him up! XD Theoria :Drumroll:: Ryan (a.k.a. TheoriaTron 2.0) is here! Comprised of pickiness, smexxiness, and epicness, this fellow, in his natural habitat, can be found in chat often wasted on Venom Energy. Being the caffeine addict that he is (You can tell, believe me), he stayed up late with the bats and nocturnal anteaters to create the RPG “Theoria” (Coincidence? I think not!). ::Sirens:: Warning! Warning! Theoria is known to have Random ADHD outbursts and thrive in HuggleFests. Recommended course of action: Keep him chained! Quotes we love For fun, eh? One might say that favorite quotes might describe the tastes of a person, another may claim that they’re just a way we express a little humor. Serious quotes, silly quotes, all our favorite words from people across the globe (and from ourselves) are here below: ' '''From 00Vinnie00: Asta la vista, baby. '-Terminator''' BAN HAMMAH TIME!!! '-Azurebalmung' ' '''From Agent_86: Missed it by that much... '-Himself''' the only thing Internet Explorer is good for is for downloading Firefox '-Himself' From Azurebalmung: WWE? Note the E, for Entertainment. It's the male form of a soap opera '-Himself' Let's put it this way, if you took pleasure in annoying people here then you took those skills to real life, you would simply be thrown into jail with hulking gorillas with 12 inch stiffies '-Himself' Suicide is man's way of telling God, "You can't fire me - I quit. '-Bill Maher' From Cryptosporidian: Solutions are not the answer!' -Richard Nixon' Your hand is not your girlfriend... '-Mr.HighScore' You know, one of the greatest pleasures in life is doing what people say you cannot do. '-Anonymous' From''' GHEZ119:' The first rule is; there are no rules." '- Gohan''' Normal is over-rated''' - Gohan''' From JolietJuggalo: Will I be killed before I die, or will I die before I'm killed? '-Dragon Ball Z' We’re not kids anymore. '-Himself' From Kynosaur: Some of the world's greatest feats were achieved by those too stupid to know they were impossible '-Doug Larson' We are like angels with only one wing. We can only fly when we embrace. – Anon I have swept away your offenses like a cloud, your sins like a morning mist. Return to me, for I have redeemed you. '-Isaiah 44:22 ' Kynophail is the master of phail. If he says something is phail, you'd better believe it '- GHEZ119' From Omegagamr: You tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is 'never try'. '-Homer Simpson' Last night I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky and I thought to myself, where the heck is the ceiling? '-Anonymous' Those who criticize our generation forget who raised it. '-Anonymous' From Orangeeater: I’ll be back. '-The Terminator ' Terminated. '-The Terminator ' From Salakzar: Children, let that be a lesson to you: Kids never learn. -'Homer Simpson ' Let us now bear ourselves, so that a thousand years from now men will still say: 'This was their finest hour. -'Winston Churchill ' From Shaunnana: No Pix bois, keep your pants on '-Herself' From Skywerwolf: It takes 3 lifetimes of creativity to make a planet but only one day of hate to destroy it. -'Himself' I'm an idiot savant. I'm stupid most of the time but i am still useful in more ways than i look. -'Himself' I am an unappreciated being. -'Himself' Being right too soon is socially unacceptable. -'Robert Heinlein' Never underestimate the power of human stupidity. -'Robert Heinlein' The supreme irony of life is that hardly anyone gets out of it alive. -'Robert Heinlein' Men rarely (if ever) manage to dream up a god superior to themselves. Most gods have the manners and morals of a spoiled child. -'Robert Heinlein' From Supersmash: I'd be your father, but the dog beat me up the stairs. '-Kamikazemelonman' Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss.' - Douglas Adams ' The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory. '-Anonymous' Most Pick-Up lines are failures and embarrassing for someone.' -Himself & Chadworthy' From Theoria: If Palin and Oprah were in the 2012 election, who would you vote for?...I'd move to England '-Himself & Renae92' I ride the short bus. '-Common Phrase' Vortex Vocables The Vortex, one of the most active chats on the Southern side of the Kongiverse, has it's fair share of quotable moments. Whether it be Kynosaur with a phantastically phail phrase, or Azure with his witty banter, there are plenty of "ahaha" moments that shall be immortalized here. Theoria: Doing our own epic poetry ATM. Theoria: "Sing in me Muse, and through me tell the story Of that man skilled in all ways of interrupting, The charlatan prince, deterred for years on end, After he interrupted Taylor Swift In the prodigious MTV Video Music Awards " azurebalmung: bahahahaha azurebalmung: i hereby deem this poem the azure seal of approval TeamSeth: u know wats weird giraffe15924: you? ---- Kynosaur: 170 yrs old? Does you birth certificate say "expired"? ---- Perfec7: *wistles and walks away Perfec7: wisttles Perfec7: wisstles Perfec7: wow Cryptosporidian: you gotta spel stuff right! :P Cryptosporidian: OH THE IRONY ---- Agent_86: ah, I feel better now Agent_86: *is wondering why chat died* Cryptosporidian: All because of YOU! Cryptosporidian: Murderer! Agent_86: lol Agent_86: I just took a crap Agent_86: now I'm a murderer ---- azurebalmung: i make the rules azurebalmung: '''foo '''Cryptosporidian: *makes some rules, cooks at 375 degrees, serves with a side of potato salad* Cryptosporidian: Take that Az :P azurebalmung: *prepares rules in a simmering sauce, poured over some breaded Parmesan Chicken with bowtie pasta, grated parmesan and seasoned salt on the top azurebalmung: '''a hint of lemon on the chicken* '''Cryptosporidian: Hm...*is about to pwn that* azurebalmung: i is chef pwn Cryptosporidian: I is too foo azurebalmung: '''my blind grandmother with one arm could easily out cook you with her nose pinched '''Cryptosporidian: *prepares rules, delicacy enjoyed by many. It has a sweet, creamy taste and a crunchy and smooth texture, all in the same bite* azurebalmung: it's too good to be true... azurebalmung: *tastes* azurebalmung: you added iocane powder didn't you D:! Cryptosporidian: <.< Cryptosporidian: >.> Cryptosporidian: Shh! azurebalmung: you poisoned everyone here fool! ---- Cryptosporidian: '''two girls one sandwich -_- '''Varyx: needs more mayo ---- Jessness: -comes back with male strippers- Didueatmycookie: Um penguinfan111: woah Jess NO penguinfan111: im not like that.'' ''Jessness: '''awww '''Didueatmycookie: Just put those away Jess azurebalmung: '''aw does that mean i have to go away? '''BeenHereBefore: lesbians are officially not allowed in here on behalf of shaunna O.o azurebalmung: >.> azurebalmung: *leaves* Jay_Remie: '''hear it is '''Jay_Remie: '''nine boyscouts stuffed into a space that wouldn't fit 7 '''Denninja: '''Scary!!!!! fapfapfapfapfapfapfap '''Denninja: '''errrr... '''Jay_Remie: Your fapping to boyscouts?!?!?! Denninja: '''oh '''Denninja: '''worst '''Denninja: '''timing '''Denninja: '''ever '''Jay_Remie: lmao JolietJuggalo: hey JolietJuggalo: lets start a rumor about some one, and go post it in a room, and see if it travels across kong azurebalmung: maybe this "JolietJuggalo is evidently attracted to two girls one cup" azurebalmung: :D JolietJuggalo: so what if i am? azurebalmung: *spills coke on floor* azurebalmung: *screenies* Denninja: The Bermuda Triangle started in Florida. ---- Memorable Moments Below is running list of all the memorable occasions from the ye 'ole to the recent history of The Vortex. Some are huge, some aren't so huge, but nonetheless they are the moments that stick in the minds of the regulars and deserves to be recorded. March 9, 2008: The Vortex has its first forum! February 26, 2009: Azurebalmung becomes the Owner of The Vortex. April 20, 2009: Azurebalmung is torn from Kongregate by his Mother. June 6, 2009: Azurebalmung is Re-united with The Vortex. A party ensued. July 9, 2009: Cryptosporidian and PeacefulReality Become Moderators. July 13, 2009: JolietJuggalo took the information that Cryptosporidian collected and created, and made the wiki. *Cheers* July 14, 2009: The Vortex Regulars go into a craze about the MMORPG "DeadFrontier" November 26, 2009: '''After being forced into a state of outdatedness, The Vortex Wiki's creator decides to employ update skills. '''Vortexmon Once upon in a time in a wormhole far, far away, above a town in a distant land that had recently been ravaged by local Cookie Monsters, there spewed forth a great amount of beasts, of all types, shapes and kinds. The users of the Vortex had realized that this wormhole had delivered the Pokemon that they always dreamt of! The following are informations gathered from brief encounters with these beasts. '''Name: '''99 '''Type: '''Ghost '''Description: '''Usually out at night, this pokemon is said to follow its prey for hours then use Attract and Confuse Ray to draw it in. It also attacks humans. '''Attacks/Abilities: '''Thief..........Karate Chop..........Confuse Ray..........Attract '''Name: '''Azure '''Type: '''Fire - Flying '''Description: '''A legendary pokemon, rumored to be from another world, Azure only descends every thousand year. It's mere presence may bring great fortune or great disaster, as it's rage has no limits, capable of destroying entire galaxies with it's might. Who knows what may happen if someone manages to control such a beast of legend... '''Attacks/Abilities: '''Hyper Beam..........Roar of Time..........Aerial Ace..........Aurora Beam '''Name: '''Chadworthysonladshirekin '''Type: '''Ground - Dragon '''Description: '''A very agile Dragon pokemon that lives near the earth’s core but takes to the skies to feed on...the Ozone!! It pretty much does what it wants. '''Attacks/Abilities: '''Outrage ..........Dig.......... Fissure ..........Fly Name: '''Crypta '''Type: '''Ghost - Psychic '''Description: '''From the dark matter of the ominous Vortex sprung forth a ghastly being, quite ominous in presence and thoroughly destructive in nature. It is as sweet, kind, and loving a pokemon to its trainer as any pokemon could be (seeing as this is rare though, only few exist and an extraordinarily small amount have been tamed). Yet to its enemy Crypta is a terribly powerful foe which will have its enormous wrath rain down. '''Attacks/Abilities: '''Judgement.........Draco meteor..........Roar of time..........Blast Burn '''Name: '''Cannabisia '''Type: '''Grass '''Description: '''Cannibisia is a grass type pokemon that has the appearance of a big bushy marijuana stalk. This pokemon has real marijuana leaves growing off the outer layer of skin, they can come off without harming the pokemon, and they will fully grow back in less than 24 hours. Cannibisia can create a smokescreen that makes whoever gets caught in it feel like they just took a huge hit of some bomb dro, then followed that up by smokin 4 blunts and 2 joints. The high created by this smokescreen can last anywhere from 5 hours to 7 hours. Sometimes it can be heard making a bubbling noise. '''Attacks/Abilities: '''Aromatherapy..........Razor Leaf..........Worry Seed..........Smokescreen '''Name: '''Miso '''Type: '''Normal '''Description: '''Cat like creature with razor sharp claws and a spike on it's tail. 'Tis usually found in deserts. '''Attacks/Abilities: '''Fury Swipes..........Quick Attack..........Rapid Spin..........Tail Whip '''Name: '''Dennightmare '''Type: '''Dark - Ghost '''Description: '''Demonic warrior clad in cursed armor, ever in search of souls to consume for more power. Attacks prey using giant ghost claws and a blade formed from dark energy, then absorbs the victim's life force to increase his own abilities. '''Attacks/Abilities: '''Shadow Force.........Doom Desire........Sheer Cold........Spacial Rend.....(Ability)-Wonder Guard '''Name: '''Orangeplosion '''Type: '''Fighting - Fire '''Description: '''A giant orange creature with high strength that can 'splode many things at a snap of a finger. '''Attacks/Abilities: '''Blaze Kick..........Ember..........Double kick..........Dynamic punch '''The Government Welcome to the Orwellian Nightmare of the vortex >:). This Iron-Fist Despotism that reigns over these lands is of absolute authority, not to be questioned, and it never falters. At the moment, we don’t know who you are, and we don’t know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, we can tell you we have trillions, but you aren’t getting a penny. But what we do have are a very particular set of skills; skills we and our agents have acquired over very long careers. Skills that make us a nightmare for people like you. If you do not succumb to our awesome power, we will look for you, we will find you, and we will kill you. -The Government Press Corps *'Supreme Leader':...........................Azurebalmung *'Village Elder':..................................GHEZ119 *'Psychotic Enforcer':.......................Cryptosporidian *'Master of Phail:'..............................Kynosaur *'ArchDuke of Anarchy:'..................Sojyn *'The Governor:'...............................Orangeeater *'The Secretary:'...............................Salakzar *'Grand Poobah'...............................Omegagamr *'Ninja:'..............................................Denninja (does not undertake suicide missions) *'Lobbyist'.........................................Supersmash *'Secret Police Head:'.......................Agent 86 *'Mistress of Torture'........................Shaunnana *'Treasurer:'......................................Chadworthy *'The Executioner:'...........................Alien561 *'Guard of the Treasury:'.................Skywerwolf *'Beast/Original Gangster:'.............JolietJuggalo *'Goon:'.............................................00Vinnie00 *'Lord of Bodaciousness:'..............JamesCreed *'Caffeinated Product Salesman:'..Theoria *'Village Idiot:'..................................Izdan